A Turn for the Different
by Knight-whosays-ni
Summary: An ordinary girl. An ordinary life. An ordinary everything. Until one moring takes a turn for the different.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU fic. After waking up one day to find a beaten little boy on her door step, one girl's ordinary life takes a drastic turn.

Disclaimer: The following Statement is false. I own Harry Potter. The Preceding Statement is true_(I wish)._

* * *

Chapter 1

Wake up, eat breakfast, brush teeth, shower, go to work, come home, eat dinner, and sleep. Repeat however many days I've been alive, and you've got my life (Except when I was a baby, then it was more like: wake up. Scream. Soil nappies. Sleep. Wake up. Scream. Soil Nappies, eat. Sleep...). Ordinary as hell.

You can imagine my shock when my day takes a rather unusual turn. I'm in the middle of eating my breakfast, when I hear thumping footsteps outside my apartment door. Now, I have top wake up at five in the morning so that I can get ready for work in time, so I was rather intrigued as to why someone would be running around at fivefifteen in the morning. I open my door to peer out and see if I could scout out the person that had been making such a racket, but am met with a child lying on my welcome mat.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried, kneeling down beside the limp form. I hissed in sympathy when I saw the child's battered face. A boy, maybe six or seven, with big, purple bruises everywhere, head bleeding and what looked like a concussion. I quickly took the boy up into my arms and brought him inside my apartment, setting him down on my bed, and throwing some floo powder into the fireplace.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" I screamed into my fireplace. Hermione's concerned face quickly found it's way into my range of vision.

"WHAT?" She yelled, beating what looked like Ron off with a flapping hand.

"What, no, 'Hello dearest brother Ron' Ginny?"my brother drawled sarcastically from outside of my view.

"Shut up. Why are you even over there in the first place?" I looked at Hermoine. Hermione looked at me skeptically.

"It's my 'half day off'. Ron was helping me move the furniture. As a matter of fact..."

"Now you shut up and get your scrawny healer's ass over here NOW." And I pulled my head out of the flames with a dizzying sensation, but shaking it off and getting a damp cloth and wiping his face, getting the encrusted junk off of it. Two minutes later, Hermione popped over.

"Sorry I was so long, it took me a while to find my healer's supply bag." I nodded and she gasped as she caught sight of the boy. "Oh my GODS ! What HAPPENED?"

"I don't know! I was eating breakfast, and then I hear a pounding on the stairs by my door, I look outside, and I found him lying on my doorstep! You know how my apartment is built, the stairs are on the outside!" Hermione went into full mediwitch mode, kneeling by the boy.

"Why didn't you take him straight to St Mungos?" She asked, tone professional.

"I wasn't sure if he could make it." I replied, filling a basin with warm water and bringing it to her. Hey, I was trained as a Doctor. You know, a muggle healer? Well, it's been a while since I put my skills into practice, but old habits die hard.

"Water?" I was ready for her to berate me on why I'd bring water. "Good idea. If I used my wand to clean these, it might cause the bleeding to start again." Well, aren't I useful?

"'Mione?" I heard Ron call from my front room. Hermione nodded at me, and I went to go intercept my brother.

"Good morning Ginny, where's my wife?"

"I found a little boy, about six or seven, and he was pretty bruised up. I think he had a concussion, but I'm not positive. Your wife's doin' her _'thang'_ and fixing him up." Ron did the "oh!" thing with his mouth, then looked back at me, confused.

"Wait, aren't you one of those muggle healers? A Duck-ter?" I chuckled, and patted Ron's arm.

"Doctor, Ron, and no, I _was_ a doctor. The bills for school just got too much." Ron rolled his eyes and coughed.

"Come ON! After you won all that money after the war, and with only you..." I shook my head.

"Look, Ron. Going to medical school is over 33,000 Galleons for four years. You graduate in about six."Ron's eyes went wide at the amount, and then he snapped back to the present.

"Do you know this kid?" He asked, standing back up.

"Yes, of course Ron. I just have fun calling him 'little boy.'" I sighed in exasperation and sat him back down. "Now, you stay here. There's a woman's job to be done I my bedroom." I nodded and told him to help himself to some tea before coming back into room aformentioned

"Ginny, he'll be fine. You just sit tight for a while, hold his hand, etcetera, while I go call St. Mungos." I nodded and took her place by the boy's side, taking his small hand in my own.

"You know, I've heard that when you are unconscious, you can still hear people when they talk to you. I guess I'll never know, but I might as well try." I took my thumb and ran it over his small, open palm. "You know, when I got beaten up by some death eaters a few years ago, nobody was there to hold my hand. I woke up all alone. I know how scary that is, so I won't leave you alone." Crossing my knees under myself, I thought I saw his eyes flicker, but passed it off as my own shadow flitting across his face. I pushed a lock of black hair from his eyes, and his eyes flickered, I'm sure of it. Then, the flew open, and he looked around, shocked.

"Hey, do you know where your daddy is?" I asked, and at the word "daddy" he let out a cry in fear. I automatically pulled him into a motherly embrace, and I felt his slight form wriggle in protest. "Hush, hush now. It's alright, nobody's gonna hurt you here." I whispered soothingly into his ear, and his struggles lessened slowly, until he was completely still. He started crying. "It's ok, I'm here for you, we'll be fine together." And he kept on crying. Hermione came into the room with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be fine. Some wizards are coming to pick him up, do you want to go with them?" I nodded, and Hermione went back into the living room, presumably to make tea, for that is what she came back in the room with, plus a glass of water. I drank my tea gratefully, but the little boy eyed his water warily.

"Don't you want to drink it?" I asked as Hermione left, he opened his mouth, but then the mediwizards apperated in with a large pop, causing the boy to leap and shriek with fear into my arms.

"It's ok, honey, they're here to help." I ran my fingers through his hair, and I felt his tiny arms loosen their choke hold on my neck. One of the wizards held out his hand and helped me up.

"Name?"

"Mine or his?"

"Both."

"Mine is Ginervra Weasley, and..." I looked to the shaking form of the boy in my arms and he shook his head, though that might just be the shivers. "This is... James."The name slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. I hid my face from Hermione's uplifted eyebrow.

"Relation?"

"Adoptive son."

"Age?"

"Six."

"Medical history?"

"Not that I'm aware of." He nodded, and told me to step aside. As I did so, a small cot appeared for 'James'. The taller mediwizard instructed me to fasten James in and hold on to the chrome-colored bar welded onto it.

"Portkey." He offered as explanation. Hermione shrugged and put her hand next to mine.

"I might as well go to work early and clock in extra hours." I nodded and sidled over a few inches to allow her more room.

"Ok, we're out of here in five, four, three, two, one!" As the mediwizard shouted the last number, I felt the slightly familiar hook in my abdomen.

With a thud, I landed (upright, thank Bob). But not for long, as the three hospital workers snatched the cot from under me and I had to hold onto Hermione to keep semi upright, but landed on a chair anyway.

"Oof." I expelled a small breath of air and relaxed in the chair, only until my idiot brother apperated right by my head, making me jump three feet into the air. "JEEZ! RON!" I shrieked, only to have every healer in sight(and prolly some I couldn't see), including Hermione, glare at me. "Fine." I muttered.

"Hey, Message from Luna." I sat up at the mention of my 'boss', but Hermione ... I swear, you could SEE the anger at the mention of Luna's name. Oh crap, I bet she can hear her name if I think it!

"What is it?" I asked hurriedly, seeing Hermione's temper rising.

"Something about how if you're late she'll skin you alive and then fire you and keep the skin." I looked at my watch. I was already five minutes late!

"Shit!" I hurriedly grabbed at my wand and was about to apperate when Ron started to laugh.

"I was just kidding! She said that it's fine if you miss work today, just make sure the kid's alright. That, and she wants to see evidence that this kid was in desperate need of care." I sighed and sat back down. "So, where's the kid, let's see him!"

"Just... call him James for now. And we can't see him." I said, hands supporting my head. I mean, it's only been a little over a half an hour, and I was exhausted.

"What? Why the hell not?"

"Honestly, don't you read?" Hermione snapped peevishly, obviously still upset about Luna. Ron looked mystified, so I pointed wearily over my shoulder and at the sign with big red letters.

"**NO UNAUTHORIZED ADMITTANCE, EVEN TO FAMILY! THIS MEANS YOU!**" Ron read aloud. "Ok then, I'll just plop down here and wait." I nodded, and Hermione huffed off to go do... To heal people. As soon as she was out of sight and earshot, Ron sighed deeply, as if Hermione leaving had lifted the weight of the world off his shoulders.

"I really like her, Gin." I looked at him from between my splayed fingers.

"Who, Hermione? It's not exactly a secret, Ron." I replied sarcastically. He shook his head and sighed again.

"No, not Hermione, well, I mean, yes, she's nice and she's a great friend, but it's just I don't like her in that way, really , I'm-" I groaned.

"Who?" He mumbled something under his breath. "Who?" I repeated, slightly louder.

"Luna."

"LUNA?" I gasped, apparently too loudly, as Ron put his hand over my mouth and hissed.

"SHH! Do you want someone to hear you?" I giggled behind his palm and he took his hand away.

"I'm sorry, but LUNA?" I chuckled.

"She's your friend, isn't she?"

"I'm not saying that I don't like her, or like her for you, but I thought you HATED her! Or at the very least thought she was a complete nutter."

"No, that's Hermione that hates her. And it's her nuttiness that makes her so endearing. I mean, when I heard her voice calling for you, my heart stopped and I couldn't talk! Even in the floo, she looked amazing. And she's just so kind!" I was too amazed at this outburst of emotion to point out that I had no idea he knew a word as big as _endearing_. After a while, though, I got tired of it.

"Ron?" I asked, snapping my fingers in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Ron!"

"Hunh?" He started as if I had woken him. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop playing quidditch and start writing poetry."

"Too sappy?"

"Very."

"Well, at least I don't drool over her and think about her every spare moment like you do on one certain dark haired wizard." I gasped, mock indignant.

"I do not DROOL! And you, sir, are dribbling at this very moment!" Ron swiped at his face, ears going bright red.

"Whoops."

"Miss Weasley?" A nurse clad in the white and lime green robes stepped out from the doors with the big sign Ron was admiring earlier. "Miss Ginervra Weasley?" She asked, clacking the tip of her quill on the clipboard she was holding. I stood up hurriedly and went over to her.

"James! Is James alright?" The older matron smiled at me motherly.

"James will be fine. He had a concussion, but we patched that right up, and he'll have a few scars, but other than that, it was minor stuff." I sagged against my brother, who knowingly came up behind me and put an arm around my shoulder. "This the father?" Ron and I looked at each other in a moment of horrified shock, and then burst out laughing.

"N-n-no no, Nurse, you see, this is my brother!" Ron cried, gesturing to me. " I mean, I'm her sister... I mean..." The woman started laughing.

"Yes, yes, alright. I'm assuming you are the mother?" I nodded.

"Adoptive, yes." If he would cry out in fear when I just said the word 'daddy', I wasn't letting him go back there until the dad was far, far away and not coming back.

"Alright, only you can come in. He's been asking for you." I looked at Ron with a skeptical glance and followed the nurse, who handed me an extra robe. "For identification." She explained. I nodded like I understood and made my way into the room she motioned to.

"Gen... gin... Ginneyervra?" 'James' stuttered. I smiled softly and rushed over to him, hugging him.

"Gin or Ginny is fine dear. I know you aren't ready to call me mommy." James sniffed again.

"Ginny, can I go home with you?" He asked. I realized how odd that might have sounded to those listening, so I chuckled.

"Of course, sweet. It's your home now too!" He put his shaky stick arms around my neck and let out a big sigh.

"Can I go home now?" I looked at the mediwitch I thought at the head of the operation. I was rewarded with the sight of her "head mediwitch" badge and a large smile.

"Go ahead. You can fill out the forms on your way out." She said, as if it were a gift. I smiled again, and helped 'James' into some child size robes to put over his tattered rags I found him in. Just as I was about to get out the door, he tapped my shoulder.

"Ginny, what's that stick that the man is carrying?" My eyes widened in shock. He'd never seen a wand before? Oh ... oh no... what if he's... a _muggle_?


	2. Chapter 2

An- Wow, three reviews in less than twenty four hours! I feel so loved. Just, really quickly... I'd like to say something

I LOVE YOU::ahem: now that I've gotten that out of my system! Luna Lovegood2, YOU WIN! You found the mistake that I planted, to see how sharp my readers were!... Well, if that isn't the LAMEST excuse I've ever heard... No, actually, my first thought of this fic, I saw Ginny screaming "HERMIONE-JANE WEASLEY, YOU GET YOUR SKINNY ARSE OVER HERE NOW!" And then she turned to look at the boy on the couch...or, it was the couch in my little "vision". I then realized that HG/RW is a very cliche couple in the worst kind of way. ((more like had a friend scream it at me, and I saw the light... but anyway.)) I mean, Harry and Ginny is a cliche couple, but it's a good kind of cliche. It's... they were made for each other. It's my favorite couple, actually, HP/GW... anyway, ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!

_Disclaimer. No, I DID NOT put a disclaimer on the last chapter. I'm terribly sorry about that. But I really don't need to say it, do I? If I were this JK Rowling, WHICH I AM NOT, do you think I would spend time on a FANFICTION site? Oh, oh, or maybe, maybe I AM JK(like that one reviewer on my other fic), and I'm going to give you the ending to the last book without you even knowing it! Ah, who am I kidding? I'm not JK, and never will be. Oh... maybe I will... if I change my name to Jean Kelly and marry some bloke with the last name Rowling! Yeah... that must be the longest disclaimer in history._

I took another deep breath. No, it's not like I'm scared of muggles or anything, I'm just wondering how I'll ever live without magic. I can't COOK!

"Um..." I said, looking at the wall. "Umm... how can we... I mean... is there a way to tell..." A witch kindly tapped me on the shoulder.

"To see if he's a squib?" She said as I turned to look at her. I nodded, eyes downcast. Better to not let her think otherwise.

"Well, do you know his parents? If he's from a strong magical background, say, the Malfoys, there's a pretty good chance he's just a late bloomer. Actually, the more refined the blood, the later one should show. Other than that I have no idea how to tell, if you can at all. Now, if you will, you'll have to leave. It's a very busy time of day." I allowed myself to be ushered out the door, one thought resounding in my mind.

_Five forty-five in the morning is a BUSY time?_

- -

"Hey, sweets, are you up for something to eat?" I asked James, slowly edging out onto the muggle street with the green light that signaled it safe. He considered it for a moment, then nodded. "Well, would you like to go out somewhere? Like a diner or a small restaurant, or do you want to go to my house and eat something?"

"Well, Daddy never let me eat at home..." He said slowly after a moment's thought. I nodded my head.

"So, you don't like eating at home. How about a diner?"

"Home sounds good. I always hated Daddy." Ookaaaay... This is one painfully obvious kid.

"Alright then!" I chirped. "Home it is, for... Something to eat!" I whistled loudly at the end of the street and a cab pulled up to the curb.

"Where ye be wantin to be, miss?" He asked through his heavy cockney accent.

" Kings Cross, please." He nodded and stepped on the gas sharply, throwing James and I into the back of the seat. James whimpered, and I felt the same way, only, for a different reason. Reminded me fiercely of the Knight bus, this cab ride did. Oh, hoped dearly that I'd be able to take James on it one day.

-

After the long train ride from Kings Cross to my small suburban town, James' stomach was growling fiercely.

"Woof. So, two Peanut butter and banana sandwiches, on the house." I cried, dropping two paper plates onto the small wooden table that had lived in my dining room since I bought the flat. James took a hesitant bite, and rewarded me with a smile and a hum of contentment. Just as I was about to take a large bite of my own, a pop came from my living room. James shrieked and lept across the table, clinging to my arm.

"That's the sound Daddy made when he was home." Ok, DEFINITELY not letting this kid anywhere NEAR his dad. I picked him up and balanced his slight frame on my hip.

"Look, James, I'm sure that it's just one of my friends. My boss wanted to see me, maybe she's just popping by?" I walked into the living room and was met with Luna's smiling face.

"'Lo Ginny? This him?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, if I didn't know him as well as I do, I'd say that the father was Potter." I looked over James for a first time really, and noticed the similarities. Same messy black hair, same pointed nose, same green eyes. I hadn't seen Harry in what... six years. Wow, Luna was right. I said as much. James looked at me, to Luna, and then back at me.

"Who's 'Potter?'" he asked, bottom lip trembling.

"Potter is my ... friend Harry Potter. I haven't talked to him in two years." He nodded, and pointed to a tiny picture of him I had on my mantle. Actually it was a picture of the golden trio, but Harry was part of that.

"Is that him? The one with the glasses?" I looked at him in admiration.

"You have quite the eyes, James. Yes, that's him." At my affirmation, he burst into tears. Luna looked at the picture and then to James. 'Does he know Harry?' She mouthed. I shrugged in response.

"Daddy always said I looked like 'that damn Harry Potter!'" James snuffled. I looked at luna with a grimace.

"Well, I can conclude that James is in fact, a wizard. Most likely of Slytherin. Hey, maybe it's like, Voldie's long lost son? Harry and him did look alike when they were sixteen..." Luna looked at me like I was nuts.

"Ginny... you're crazy."

"Funny coming from you!" I snapped back good naturedly. "Hey, remember, I was the one possessed by him when he was sixteen! I can call the bastard what I will." Luna shrugged and followed me into the kitchen with James still trying to burrow into my shoulder.

"James, honey, no matter where, as long as you're with me, I'll keep your daddy away from you. You can be safe." James nodded into my shoulder, but didn't remove it.

"So... is his name really James?" Luna asked, sitting down and taking an apple from the fruit basket in the middle of the table. I stopped dead in my tracks and mentally slapped myself. I hadn't even asked him his NAME yet!

"Um... so... what's your name?" Luna asked with a grin, spying my obvious discomfort.

"James!" He proclaimed loudly, sitting up from his uncomfortable situation, at least, it was uncomfortable on my part.

"So... wait?" I asked, setting James down in front of his sandwich. "Your name was James _before_ I . . . . 'named' you?"

"No. My old name just wasn't... Right. It didn't fit me... I think...?" Luna and I shared a look that said '_My god. This kid seems way too old._

"Well... What WAS your name? Before James." Luna prompted.

"Nathrach," I blinked. Luna grimaced.

"Yup. Definitely a Slytherin." She replied. Noticing my confusion, she elaborated. "Means snake."

"So how old are you?"

"Six." James replied sullenly, gazing wistfully at his sandwich. I realized he still must be hungry, and pushed his plate towards him with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, here, finish up. we can talk later." James dove into the sandwich with such ferocity that even Ron would be hard pressed to compete with him.

"My god." Luna whispered. "It's like they haven't fed him since he was two."

"Whoever 'they' are." I agreed.

- -

"Gin, you've GOT to go to Mum. She's... MUM! She'll kill you if you don't come soon."

"Ron! James just got back from the hospital two days ago! He's been abused by at least one of his parents, and he's terrified of everyone new!"

"Who in their right mind, save umbridge, would be afraid of MUM!– "

"You are, Ronald Weasley!"

"– When she's in a good mood!"

"ARG!"

This was much the conversation Ron and I had for the past two days. It was really wearing thin on my nerves.

"Ginny..." I heard Hermione say in her reasoning voice that always preceded her long and drawn out speeches.

"Oh, shut it!" I snapped, drawing a curious look from both parties reprimanding me. "STOP IT! FINE! I'LL DO IT! BUT IF ANY CASUALTIES RESULT, I'M BLAMING YOU!

Ron's smug look nearly made me sick.

"Oi... umm... mum?" Even though I was twenty five years old, my mother could be one hell of a harridan if provoked.

"In the kitchen dear." James started at the unfamiliar voice, I held him close to my bosom and strode into the kitchen. "Hello dear, seems like it's been years since we've talked." My mother continued, back turned to me. "How are things?"

"Very . . . Excitable." I replied.

"Really, how sssss...ooh my lord." Mum turned around and saw James, eyes going wide as the saucers that she carried her tea on. "Oh ... my lord." She repeated. James whimpered, stirring my mother out of her revere. "Well then. Whose?" My eyebrows med above the bridge of my nose.

"What?"

"Whose is he? Who is the father?" Her brown eyes were snapping in anger... and ... what looked like pain?

"I- I don't know." I replied, still confused.

"WHAT? GINERVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! HOW MANY MEN HAVE YOU SLEPT WITH!" Oh! I get it... she thinks that I'M the mother!

"James isn't mine, if that's what you 're thinking. " James took his head out from hiding and looked at the floor.

"Mrs. ... Ginny's mom. She's telling the truth, ma'am. She took me away from my daddy."

"GINNY! You took a CHILD from it's PARENT?"

"No! Ma'am. My daddy left me on her doorstep because he said that he didn't want the aurus after him. I think it was be cause he beateded me." The timid green eyes met my mother's chocolate brown eyes with force surprising for a six year old. The air grew thick with tension and unspoken words while I glanced from my mother to James and back again.. He then sneezed an adorable little-kid sneeze that was so cute it was unforgivable. The outburst sliced though the tight silence that filled the room.

"Oh, come here you!" My mother cried and took both James and I into one of her signature crushing hugs. James squeaked and stiffened, but soon realized it was safe and allowed himself to be sandwiched between my mother and I comfortably. When I pulled away, James started snuffling.

"Oh, oh, honey, don't cry. It's alright. See, not all grown up people are bad. My mom, and my brothers, and my dad, and all of our friends are all nice. I bet if you got to know them, you'd like them all very much. Goodness knows that my mother already loves you!" He smiled weakly and put his head back into the curve of my neck. Only I knew he was crying still.

"Is he alright?" Mum asked. Oh, gods, she's perceptive.

"I think the excitement wore him out. Can I let him sleep up in my old room?"

"Put him up in Ron's. It's more boy oriented anyway." I nodded and led James up to my closest brother's room. The shocking orange color was enough to elicit a gasp from anyone, but the boy that so usually clutched at my hand squealed in delight and tore away from me and ran right up to the huge wall-size poster of the Canons.

"I LOVE THE CANNONS!" He cried, but the yawn he continued with drowned out his mumblings afterward. Without even asking, he went up to the bed that Harry slept in when he visited and fell asleep. I chuckled. _Finally_ he'd shown the six year-old boy in him.

Mum and I talked a long while, over tea and scones. She asked a detailed regime of questions concerning James, most of which I would happily answer. Those which I could not, I resolved to ask James when I knew he was ready to bring up the past.

"Hey, Muv?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"James is six years old. I see you every week or so. How on Earth would I be able to get pregnant and raise a child for almost seven years without you noticing?" I asked, curious. Mum blushed and muttered something of "a mother's protective side."

About four hours and ten cups of tea later, I saw a bleary eyed James toddle in, rubbing the back of his neck I smiled and picked him up.

"Hey, Jamsie. Do you mind if I call you that?" He shook his head and looked at my mother.

"Umm, excuse me ma'am, but where's the lavatory?" He looked at the floor when addressing her, apparently still afraid.

"Honey, my mother isn't going to bite if you decide to call the lavatory a loo. Well, actually, she never bites. Here, I'll show you where it is.

When I walked James back from the w.c., I saw the back of my father's head on the living room sofa.

"Dad!" I cried, lifting James up on my left hip. He stiffened considerably.

"Ginny! How lovely to see you! And who is this little fellow?" Dad asked, smiling.

"Dad, this is James. He-"

"Don't worry, sweetie, your mother told me all about it. I'm not sure how our guest will take it though."

"G-guest?" I stammered. We rarely had actual 'guests' over. Everyone in the family, except Ron, Fred, and I (and Percy, but he's not really part of the family), is married, and obviously if they're married to one of my crazy brother's, they're family. And Hermione has been so close to the whole family that she's one of us too. And Harry... we haven't seen Harry in six... almost seven years. But we don't blame him. He just... had to leave. After the defeat of voldemort, he just couldn't stay. But I digress. "W-what guest?" _CRACK! _The sound of someone apperating. I turn towards the sound, and look straight into emerald orbs I haven't seen in near seven years.

"Harry?"

"Ginny?" The look in his eyes was rapidly changing from recognition to shock upon seeing the boy perched percariously upon my hip.

Seeing my obvious discomfiture around Harry, my father of course left with the intent of 'finding Molly to tell her we have company.'

"Hey, harry." I whispered. The past has a horrible way of sneaking up on you when you least expect it.

"Ginny... oh GODS Ginny!" Harry yelled and quickly strode over to me, enveloping me in a hug and leaving James still on my hip, looking at this new man with mixed parts of shock, mild interest, and ... was that fear?

"Harry? Harry what are you doing?" I cried, pushing him away. James took the opportunity to throw his tiny arms around my neck and bury his head into the hollow between my throat and my collar bone.

"Jesus, Gin... if I had known that... what we did would have... done this...oh Ginny!" I raked his hand through his tousled black hair, that looked so much like James'.

"Harry, what are you TALKING about?"

"God, Gin, are you DAFT? I meant that if I had known I got you pregnant, I would never have left!"

-

Again, I'd like to say I love my reviewers. You have no idea what a confidence booster it is to get three review alerts in your mailbox all at once. I never expected to get that many reviews on it, anyway, THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed and prepared myself to explain the unique relationship shared between James and me for what seemed the millionth time that week.

"You see, Harry, James isn't yours, he's-"

"What do you mean he's not mine!" Harry interrupted. "He looks just like me! And you named him JAMES!"

"If you'd let me finish!" I countered hotly, adjusting James so he sat on my lap. Harry huffed and sat down on the chair opposite her. "As I was saying, James isn't yours, and he's not mine either. Biologically."

"He's not even mine and you named him James!" Harry fumed. "How could you... betreay me like this?" I stared at him with a largely gaping mouth.

"What in Merlin's name are you on about? It's just a name!" Harry, if anything, looked even more inflamed.

"Just a name? JUST A NAME! Ginny, you KNOW that was my father's name!" I could feel James' escalating discomfort, so I set him down.

"Go find Mum, James. I'll be there soon." James nodded and quickly beat a path into the kitchen.

"Well?" Harry asked arms thrown to either side of himself, waiting an answer.

"Well what, Harry?" I spat.

"I'm waiting!"

"For what? An apology?" I stood, fists clenched. "Oh, Harry! How absolutely unforgiveable of me, naming a child James without your permission!" I mock-simpered in a pathetic voice. "The very THOUGHT of doing ANYTHING without YOUR permission!" I continued in my normal tone. "In CASE you haven't noticed, the world DOES NOT revolve around you and your mood swings!"

"And in case YOU haven't noticed, if it weren't for me, you'd all be dead!" I pressed my lips into a thin line as my (what must have been) red face drained of any color. Many might see this as a sign of my giving up, or realizing a 'big mistake' I must have made. No, quite the opposite. If my face ever went this white, those who knew me well would clear out to occupy a nuclear missile shelter in Tibet.

"You don't ever get tired of playing that card, do you? Think that it's going to trump everything anyone ever does to you? Well you are WRONG! Dead wrong! If it weren't for you, Neville would have been the fated child! Neville would have killed Voldemort! Neville would have become Ron's best friend, gone to fetch the Philosopher's stone, saved me from Tom, fought the basilisk, entered the triwizard Tournament, watched Cedric die! NEVILLE!" If one were to enter the room at that moment, one would almost be able to see the electric sparks in my hair and eyes.

"Really!" Harry practically thundered. "And would you have felt all the same things for him?"

"No." I admitted quietly. This was just getting too much for me.

"Really then? How would those feelings differ?" He crossed his arms over his chest. I glared at him for a moment, then turned around to leave, not wanting to say what I knew I would if I stayed much longer. Harry, sensing this, took two large steps and took my upper arm in his hand. "No, you don't get away that easily!" After another few seconds of tense pause, I mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!"

"I said that he wouldn't have made me hurt so much!" Harry recoiled slightly.

"What?"

"He wouldn't have made me cry every night for years! If I did love him the way that I used to love you, he could not possibly make me! Even if he didn't love me the way I loved him, he would have included me! He would have talked to me! He would have let me in, tried to be my friend!"

"We talked! We were friends! We made love!" I shook her head with a mirthless laugh.

"The only time we talked was when we were drunk. The only time we were friends was when it was for show. And we never made love, Harry," I spat out his name. "We had sex. There was NO love that night. If there was love, would you have left that morning with no word, no goodbye, no note, for seven years?" Harry looked somewhat abashed at this. " I didn't think so." I wrenched my arm from his grasp and went into the kitchen, where a stunned Mum and Dad waited with James, who was sitting in Mum's lap.

"Sorry Mum, Dad." I apologized as I picked James up. "I've got to leave. Give my best to the family and Hermione." And I left through the back door, slamming the screen shut just behind me.

- - - - - - - - - -

Dear Mum & Dad,

I'm writing because I knew that if I came and told you in person, I might lose my resolve. Yes, I know, I have no idea where my Gryffindor courage went either, but I suspect it took a backseat to the very same Gryffindor pride. Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that I'm going to take a trip, visit a friend from Med school. I'll be in contact regularly; if you need to floo me, I'll tell you where once I get there.

Yes, I'm taking James. Yes, Luna (my boss) knows. And yes, if Harry is reading this, I DO want you to go burn in hell.

Love,

Ginny

- - - - - - - - - - -

I looked at the parchment and laughed at the last line before the signature. The string of chuckles soon became chocked out sobs as they progressed. 'Why am I feeling this?' I thought desperately. 'I thought I got all the tears out when he left me that night.' I let the parchment fall onto the table and I put my head in my hands, letting the tears fall. I had tucked James into my bed about an hour ago, but small shuffling footsteps alerted me to his presence.

"Ginny?" I pulled my head out from my grasp and sniffed loudly.

"Y-yess, James-s?" The tears caused me to somewhat slur my S's.

"What's wrong?" I looked him in the eye, and replied with all honesty.

"I don't know."

- - - - - - - - -

After another hour or so of snuggling and story telling on my bed, James was fast asleep and I was not far behind, when there was a pounding on my door. James immediately snapped awake, whimpering slightly. I hushed him and put my dressing gown on over my pyjamas. Warily, I made my way over the carpet of my flat, willing myself not to stub my toe.

"Bloody buggering wanker. I'll bat-bogey them into next week" I mumbled. Reaching the wooden floor of the dining section of the floor, I crept across it, cursing the decemper cold that brought about the chill on the newly finished wood. "Stupid, STUPID! I should never have taken the carpet off!"

Reaching the door, I blindly fumbled with the slidey-chain-lock thing ( I never learned what those were called) and opened the door. I growled in my bleary state.

"You bloody..." Whatever I had said was lost im my sleepy mumble as I leaned against the doorframe. "You already ruined my day, you want to make me an insomniac as well?" I crossed my arms across my chest and watched with calculating amusement as Harry had the decency to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Er... not really." He said eloquently. I laughed and motioned for Harry to come in. He did so with obvious trepidation.

"Honestly, Harry, you'd think I was going to bite you!" I told him to take a seat, and he did, before I went to go tell James it was alright, that no one TERRIBLY bad was here. James, being the six year old he is, was quite ready to fall asleep, and did so almost immediately. Chuckling lightly, I walked back into the kitchen and immediately stared fixing up some tea. I knew this was going to be a while.

"Milk or sugar?" I asked.

"Both." He replied in a monotone. Glancing over the partition of my kitchen and dining room, I saw Harry had his head placed in his hands dejectedly. Minutes later, I sat at the table, two large mugs of tea in hand.


End file.
